Kelopak Merah Muda
by Atma Venusia
Summary: Ketika rasanya sudah tidak bisa ia bendung lagi, kelopak-kelopak bunga itu tertahan di depan mulutnya. [#MonthlyFFA #Hanashigatsu]


**Diamond no Ace © Terajima Yuuji**

_**Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali kesenangan jiwa semata (?)**_

Miyuki Kazuya, Sawamura Eijun,

Kuramochi Youichi

**.**

**Kelopak Merah Muda**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

Satu kelopak Sakura merah muda jatuh tepat di telapak tangannya yang terbuka. Niat untuk menangkap, tapi bunga itu sudah lebih dulu mendarat padanya. Padahal kemarin habis hujan deras, Miyuki pikir sudah tidak ada Sakura yang tersisa, ternyata masih ada saja yang gugur sore ini.

Bunga cantik dengan makna kehidupan yang paling dicintai semua orang di Jepang, Sakura adalah bunga paling cocok untuk hari ini. Miyuki juga suka kelopak merah mudanya, kecil, manis dan cantik. Mengingatkan Miyuki pada perasaannya pada bocah yang berjalan di depannya saat ini.

"Sawamura, kau pernah dengar tentang Hanahaki?" Miyuki berhenti, memandang anak tangga terakhir yang harusnya ia pijak untuk berdiri di tinggi yang sama dengan Sawamura, kelopak bunga merah muda tadi sudah ia tiup pergi. Dia biarkan gugur bersama dengan kelopak lain yang tertiup angin.

Sore itu mereka yang terakhir bertahan di lapangan—sebenarnya ini karena Sawamura yang memaksa Miyuki untuk menerima lemparannya.

Sawamura ikut berhenti dan menoleh. "Hah, kau bicara apa? ..baik-baik saja, senpai?"

Sekilas, ia tersenyum pada Sawamura sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada warna jingga di ujung barat langit. "Itu sebuah penyakit mematikan untuk orang-orang sepertiku."

Kali ini Sawamura berbalik menghadap ke arah Miyuki sepenuhnya, satu tangannya bertolak pinggang, ada ekspesi mengejek yang jelas di wajah bocah itu. "Orang-orang sepertimu—maksudnya orang yang suka memanfaatkan orang lain, jahil, dan licik, begitu?"

Sempat tersentak kaget tapi kemudian Miyuki tertawa. Jawaban Sawamura luar biasa mengejutkan dan menyakitkan—cukup untuk menghibur dirinya saat ini. "Ah, aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa jadinya."

"Hah, kenapa? Memangnya aku salah?" kerut kesal di dahi Sawamura jelas terlihat, memancing tawa Miyuki untuk jadi lebih keras. "Kenyataannya kau memang seperti itu, kan?"

Sawamura memang tidak pernah mengecewakannya, bocah itu tidak pernah mengecewakan Miyuki sejauh ini dan karena itu juga Miyuki jatuh cinta pada pesona Sawamura. Biarpun dia bodoh, hampir tidak bisa melakukan apapun dengan benar, tapi Miyuki suka dengan semangat dan kepolosan Sawamura-nya itu.

"Itu penyakit yang membuat penderitanya batuk dan memuntahkan kelopak-kelopak bunga. Penyakit berbahaya dan mematikan."

"Kau pasti bercanda. Mana ada penyakit seperti itu."

"Tidak, ini sungguhan. Penderita Hanahaki mengalami sindrom yang aneh; ada kebun bunga yang tumbuh di dalam paru-paru mereka karena perasaan mereka yang terus tumbuh dan tidak terbalaskan. Lama kelamaan kebun bunga itu juga yang akan membunuh mereka saat banyak bunga yang layu dan kelopaknya berjatuhan—singkatnya ini penyakit untuk orang orang yang cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan."

Segaris senyum terpati di wajah Miyuki saat mendapati Sawamura yang mulai mendengarkannya. Bocah bodoh itu mulai perduli dengan penyakit yang ia bicarakan ini.

"Pada awalnya, penderita penyakit itu akan sering sesak napas, kemudian batuk dan memuntahkan sebagian kecil kelopak bunga yang akan bertambah banyak seiring waktu, dan jika masih tetap dibiarkan maka batuknya akan semakin para, tidak hanya bunga saja yang dimuntahkan tapi juga darah. Karena kebun bunga yang ada di dalam paru-parunya semakin luas dan itu membuat paru-parunya mengalami banyak luka. Pelahan tapi pasti, selama perasaan penderitanya masih belum terbalaskan, penderitanya pasti akan mati. Sejujurnya sangat jarang yang bisa selamat dari penyakit ini."

"Terdengar menyeramkan." Itu yang Sawamura katakan sebelum berbalik dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju asrama mereka. Menuruni tangga dan meninggalkan Miyuki di atas jalan setapak yang memisahkan asrama mereka dan lapangan latihan.

"Ah ya, Senpai." Dia berhenti dan menoleh. "Aku perhatikan hari ini kau sering batuk dan napasmu sering tersengal-sengal, tapi itu bukan berarti kau menderita penyakit mengerikan tadi, kan? Itu hanya efek samping dari latih tanding kemarin." Sekali lagi dia berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Miyuki, dia bahkan masing menggerutu tidak jelas, kesal karena pada latih tanding kemarin dirinya tidak dibiarkan bermain padahal Furuya sudah kewalahan melempar di tengah hujan.

Cukup menyesakan melihat ketidakperdulian Sawamura barusan, tapi Miyuki juga tidak bisa menghakimi Sawamura. Bocah itu tidak tahu kalau Miyuki tertarik padanya. Bocah itu terlalu bodoh untuk memahami keinginan Miyuki yang sesungguhnya.

"Nah, tunggu aku, Sawamura!"

Dengan gerakan cepat Miyuki menyusul Sawamura, berusaha untuk berdampingan, tapi niat itu ia urungkan. Berjalan dua langkah di belakang Sawamura mungkin lebih baik, setidaknya dengan begitu Miyuki bisa dengan puas memperhatikan sosok _ace_ baru mereka itu. Tapi baru sampai di depan kamar Sawamura, Miyuki tersedak oleh napasnya sendiri.

Batuknya jadi lebih keras dan sulit untuk di tahan. Dadanya kembang kempis cepat, ada suara _nging_ aneh juga yang menyertai napasnya.

"Oi, Senpai, kau baik-baik saja?"

Tepat saat Sawamura berbalik padanya, Miyuki jatuh tersimpuh. Batuknya tidak tertahan, kedua tangan yang sejak tadi menahan kelopak-kelopak bunga di mulutnya mulai basah dengan cairan merah yang merembas keluar. Matanya ikut merah dan mulai berlinang air mata. Tenggorokannya perih bukan main, dadanya juga sesak bukan main.

Hatinya berbisik, mengutuk seberapa bodoh dirinya dan berulang kali mengucapkan kata sial.

Sawamura sudah ikut berjongkok di hadapannya, berulang kali memanggil Kuramochi yang dijawab dengan teriakan, "Tunggu sebentar, aku sedang ganti baju!"

Miyuki tidak sanggup melihat Sawamura, terlalu takut untuk mengetahui reaksi bocah itu saat melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Hatinya tidak akan sanggup untuk menahan rasa lagi. Sedikit lagi, biarkan Miyuki mendengar suara Sawamura mengkhawatkan dirinya seperti ini. Sedikit lagi saja, Miyuki ingin tetap menikmati perasaan bahagia ini.

"Kuramochi senpai, cepatlah!" pintu di belakang Sawamura terbuka, sosok yang sejak tadi diteriaki permintaan tolong muncul dengan wajah garang.

"Berisik, Sawamura! Awas saja kalau—" kalimatnya terpotong, Miyuki sempat melihat mata kawan sekelasnya itu sesaat. Ada jeda yang cukup lama sampai Kuramochi kembali bersuara. Kali ini bukan pada Sawamura, tapi pada Miyuki yang masih terbatuk. "Miyuki ... apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya santai.

"Senpai, tolong cepat! Miyuki senpai batuk mengeluarkan bunga dan darah dari mulutnya. Dia bisa mati!"

Dengan langkah pelan Kuramochi mendekat, dan berdiri di belakang Sawamura, tidak melakukan apapun dan hanya melihat Miyuki yang terus terbatuk.

"Kuramochi senpai!" Sawamura menarik tangan sang kakak kelas, meminta Kuramochi untuk melakukan sesuatu.

"..Miyuki." Hanya itu yang Kuramochi katakan. Tapi kemudian Miyuki melepas kedua tangannya yang sejak tadi menutup mulut, menangkap kedua tangan Sawamura, membawa perhatian bocah itu padanya lagi. Miyuki masih ingin menikmati saat-saat Sawamura mengkhawatirkannya seperti ini.

Kelopak bunga Sakura merah muda yang ada bercak darahnya langsung berjatuhan. Bibirnya juga jadi lebih merah dari biasanya. Masih ada beberapa kelopak bunga yang tersangkut di dalam mulutnya, air matanya juga masih menggenang, tapi tenggorokannya sudah tidak seperih tadi. Kali ini ia sudah bisa bicara.

"Sawa..mura." Panggilnya pelan.

"Kau ... kau baik-baik saja, Senpai?"

"Aku?" jeda lagi. Kuramochi melipat kedua tangan di depan dada dan masih pada posisinya di belakang Sawamura. Tapi itu sudah cukup untuk menjadi tanda kalau Miyuki tidak bisa lebih lama lagi. Setelah mengeluarkan semua kelopak bunga yang masih tersangkut, membersihkan sisa bercak darah di bibirnya, dan mengusap air mata yang tergenang di pelupuk matanya, Miyuki menarik napas dalam-dalam, tangannya dengan kuat menggengam pergelangan tangan Sawamura yang kini terus terfokus padanya.

"...APRILMOB!" teriak Miyuki yang kemudian disambung tawa kencangnya juga. Kuramochi yang berdiri di belakang Sawamura juga ikut tertawa. Mereka ber-_high five_ ria setelah Miyuki berdiri, meninggalkan Sawamura yang masih terdiam pada posisinya.

"Bagaimana aktingku kali ini? Hebatkan?" Kuramochi mengangguk dan mengiyakan masih sambil tertawa. "Aku sampai tersedak kelopak bunga saat pertama menutup mulut tadi makanya mataku berair, dan untung masih sempat untuk memecah kapsul darah palsunya."

"Hahaha, tapi hebat, Sawamura sampai ikut menangis, loh." Sekali lagi mereka ber-_high five_. Sedangkan Sawamura merauk kelopak bunga Sakura berdarah yang jatuh di hadapannya, menggenggam kelopak bunga itu sambil bangun dan menghadap kedua kakak kelas yang masih belum puas menertawakannya.

"KALIAN BERDUA!" teriak Sawamura sambil melemparkan kelopak bunga berdarah tadi ke dalam mulut terbuka kedua kakak kelasnya itu. Baik Miyuki dan Kuramochi sama-sama tersedak kelopak itu dan berhenti tertawa. Keduanya batuk dan kesakitan seperti Miyuki tadi. "RASAKAN ITU!"

Setelah itu Sawamura berjalan melewati keduanya, masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan membanting pintu kencang-kencang. "Tahun depan, akan aku balas mereka!"

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

* * *

**.**

**29/03/2019 10:55**

Yang pernah keselek beneran pasti tau rasa sakit yang Miyuki alamin! Dan,

Walau temanya Hanahaki, tapi karena aku masih pengen tetep bikin yang bertemakan April-fool, makanya aku buat mereka kaya gitu, NTR bisa kapan-kapan dulu, deh.

Ngomong-ngomong ini masih masuk HANAHAKI, kan ya?

Terima kasih untuk yang meninggalkan jejaknya.

Segitu aja dariku.

Bye~


End file.
